Le nabot et le palmier
by lasurvolte
Summary: Au bout du vingt-et-unième soupire, il en peut plus, yen a marre, faut qu’il lui fasse la remarque, parce que c’est énervant. ed/vy


**Titre : **le nabot et le palmier

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** merci madame Arakawa d'avoir fais un si sexy Edward, un si merveilleux Greed, et un si mignon Vyvy à ridiculiser ! (Sans compter l'adorable Al, et la trop choupinette Winry). Et merci pour ce fabuleux manga dont je n'ai lu que cinq tomes D (mais j'ai vu tous les animés)

**Résumé :** Au bout du vingt-et-unième soupire, il en peut plus, yen a marre, faut qu'il lui fasse la remarque, parce que c'est énervant.

**Genre :** one-très-court

**Couple : **buh j'ai honte de le dire mais… C'est un semblant de Ed/Vy

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 mais pas la moindre :** Ceci est ma première fic sur FMA, et si un jour on m'avait dit que j'écrirais sur ce couple j'aurais rigolé haut et fort. Je n'aime pas le Ed/Vy, c'est tout. Dans mon petit paradoxe, j'ai quand même écrit cette fic pour moi, parce que j'en avais envie et je dois aussi admettre que je n'ai pas vomis tripes et boyaux en l'écrivant. De plus, ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière que j'écrirai. En plus en ce moment je ne suis plus vraiment inspiré par le sasunaru, surtout parce que le manga est devenu carrément nul et ça m'aide pas (bientôt nous allons découvrir qu'en fait Kyuubi… est une vache !). Donc au lieu de s'acharner, écrivons les choses qu'on peut. J'espère bonne lecture !

* * *

Ed était couché dans l'herbe, seul. Son frère était parti faire quelques courses avec Amstrong, et le blond avait préféré ne pas y aller, ce qui semblait compréhensible vu la discrétion du commandant. Comme chaque fois où il ne travaillait pas d'arrache-pied pour trouver un moyen de rendre son corps à Al, il ressassait de tristes souvenirs et de sombres pensés. Il était incapable de ne pas se sentir coupable pour tout ça, et il semblait que le sort s'acharnait contre lui et son frère. Il n'arrivait même pas à profiter des rares moments de détentes que la vie lui offrait. Et c'est quand il poussa son vingt-et-unième soupire, qu'on lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Et le nabot, t'as pas bientôt finis de geindre ?

La première réaction de Ed fut de se mettre en colère contre la personne qui osait lui rappeler sa taille.

- QUI EST PETIT ICI ??

- Toi, triple andouille

Edward aurait bien pu s'énerver deux fois plus, si la surprise de voir Envy face à lui ne lui avait pas retiré tout son souffle. Il réussit quand même à articuler :

- Envy… ?

- Oui c'est moi oui, enchanté de voir que tu te souviens de moi

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien juste une balade décontractante, mais impossible de se concentrer, un nain arrête pas de soupirer

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT, ET UN JOUR JE SERAI TELLEMENT GRAND QUE JE T'ECRASERAI AVEC LE BOUT DE MA CHAUSSURE

- C'est ça cause toujours, o'chibi.

La colère du blond s'amplifia, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber le moins du monde Envy. D'ailleurs ce dernier finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe près du –nabot- fullmetal qui ne s'était pas relevé.

- Dis moi tout, o'chibi.

Nouveau coup de surprise qui essouffla Ed.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Hmm, ce qui te tracasse.

- Hors de question que je parle de ça à une tête de palmier.

Envy sans se vexer prit alors la forme de Rose.

- Tu préfères peut-être dire tout ça à une jolie fille

- Arrête ça, Envy, peu importe l'apparence je sais que c'est toi.

L'homonculus redevint alors le palmier qu'il était.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches Envy ?

- Rien on m'a demandé de t'espionner, mais t'es chiant à soupirer tout le temps, alors je voudrais trouver un moyen de te réconforter pour t'espionner en paix

- Comment veux-tu m'espionner maintenant que tu m'as tout expliqué ?

- Laisse tomber, et raconte moi

- Non

- Bon si tu veux pas me dire, alors laisse moi deviner

- C'est ça, voyons tes talents.

- Tu te dis que c'est de ta faute si Al est une boite de conserve…

- MON FRERE EST UNE ARMURE

- Oui une armure si tu veux, et donc ça t'énerve d'être là à ne rien faire au lieu de potasser pour trouver le moyen de lui rendre son corps le plus vite possible.

Le blond resta silencieux.

- Il semblerait que j'ai touché juste.

- La ferme.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'en vouloir tu sais, tu vas chopper des rides, et un mec aussi jeune et sexy que toi avec des rides ça serait drôlement dommage

- T'as pété un plomb mon pauvre

- Sans doute.

Edward se leva et commença à s'épousseter

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, puisque je dérange monsieur avec mes soupirs.

- Oh fallait pas te vexer pour si peu, allez reste encore un peu

- Envy, d'habitude chaque fois qu'on se voit c'est pour se taper dessus, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es malade ? T'as plus d'amis ?

- J'en ai jamais eu des amis, o'chibi.

- Alors continue, salut.

Sur ces dernières paroles le -petit- blond commença à s'en aller, restant sur ses gardes au cas où l'homonculus se déciderait à l'attaquer. En fait Envy eut bien une réaction, mais en guise d'attaque il attrapa le poignet de Ed, le retourna et entraîna l'aîné des frères Elric dans ses bras. Ce dernier tellement choqué par le geste, resta totalement paralysé.

- Je te dis : tu devrais arrêter de t'en vouloir. Personne ici ne t'en veux, pas même ton frère tu sais, alors arrête de te détester.

Ed n'émit aucun son, ne cherchant même pas à s'éloigner de l'emprise d'Envy.

- Ca va aller, Edward

- Tu vois que tu peux retenir mon prénom quand tu veux.

- Et puis c'est trop dommage, la seule personne qui te déteste ici, c'est toi-même

- Et puis toi

- Moi je t'aime

Si Envy avait voulu tuer Ed d'un arrêt cardiaque, il avait choisit la bonne manière (Vyvy, plus fort que le death-note), mais le cœur du blond était heureusement assez solide, même contre ce genre d'attaque sournoise dont était capable le palmier.

- Tu délires Envy

- Peut-être un peu, c'est normal, en ta présence cela m'arrive souvent.

- C'est vrai ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis un menteur né, mais oui ça c'est vrai, c'est bien pour ça que ça me démoralise de te voir soupirer. Tu vas lui rendre son corps à ton frère, t'inquiètes pas, alors profites de ce moment.

- Comment tu voudrais que je profite de ça ?

- J'en sais rien, dis toi que tu es dans les bras de la fille de tes rêves.

- Ca peut pas marcher, je sais que tu es Envy, et que c'est Envy qui m'enlace.

- Alors fais semblant de m'aimer, juste cinq minutes, dis toi « oh ce cher Envy, il est drôlement beau, sympa, adorable, je suis fou de lui et je rêve qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ».

Ed ne put empêcher de laisser passer un éclat de rire.

- Voilà c'est mieux comme ça Ed.

- Hm…

Quelques secondes encore passèrent sans qu'Envy ne se décide à le lâcher, ses secondes suffirent à convaincre Ed, et lentement, un peu hésitant ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de l'homonculus.

- Je vais faire semblant Envy, mais juste cinq minutes

Le palmier qui n'en revenait pas non plus – chacun son tour d'être surpris – blottit sa tête dans le cou du blond et n'émit plus aucun son. Il y eut une chose de sûre entre ces deux là à ce moment, c'est que ce furent les cinq minutes les plus courtes de leur vie, et pourtant Envy en avait vu passer des minutes. C'est l'homonculus qui se recula en premier, il poussa de toutes ses forces Ed qui tomba assit dans l'herbe.

- Bon le nabot, faut que j'y aille maintenant

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

Envy fit un geste de la main et eut un air railleur puis se retourna pour partir, ayant à peine fait trois pas il revint vers Ed.

- Au fait, la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra on sera de nouveau ennemi, alors t'as intérêt à être devenu fort, je voudrais pas te tuer trop facilement.

Le blond ne répondit rien et l'homonculus eut tôt fait de disparaître. Edward se rallongea dans l'herbe, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Il allait redonner un corps à Al coûte que coûte, mais il pouvait bien prendre quelques minutes pour se reposer.

- Envy t'étais passé où ?

- T'es trop curieuse Lust

- Répond moi

- J'étais allé passer le bonjour à quelqu'un.

- Le pauvre, il est toujours vivant ?

- Oui

- Il doit être dans un sale état.

Envy se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire sadique, ce qu'il avait fait avait certainement choqué le blond, mais lui il se sentait vraiment bien. Seulement cela ne regardait aucunement l'autre curieuse, après tout peu importe ce qu'elle croirait :

- Qui sait Lust, qui sait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : avant toute chose : l'idée de la boite de conserve ne viens pas de moi, mais de la merveilleuse et fantastique et fabuleuse akemi ! D et aussi sans toi jumelle j'aurais jamais écris une fic pareil avec ce couple que j'aime pas, mais qui m'inspire. Bon ça c'est fait. Alors maintenant je vais aller câliner Greedounours sur son arc-en-ciel !

Greed : ma grandeur et ma magnificence n'apparaissent même pas dans ta fic

L'autatrice : c'est parce que justement tu es trop beau et trop merveilleux, je ne pouvais pas te mettre dans ma fic j'avais trop peur de ne pas te rendre justice

Greed : toi tu sais parler aux hommes

L'autatrice : je sais D

**L'autatrice : je viens de réaliser, c'est ma centième fic !! CA SE FÊTE ! Bravo moi !! Et merci à tous mes lectateurs et trices, tellement assidues !**


End file.
